


Awards With a Twist

by submissive-bangtan (Eonnie)



Category: Ariana Grande (Musician), Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band), K-pop, SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Background Dancer!Reader, F/M, Hurt and comfort, Idol AU, Injury, Mention of Surgery, Reader Insert, Romance, Sub!Jimin undertones, Wingwoman!Ariana Grande, multifandom - Freeform, open end, reader to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eonnie/pseuds/submissive-bangtan
Summary: Jimin pulls a Jennifer Lawrence at the MAMA ceremony. You prevent his fall.





	Awards With a Twist

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first non-sexual fic I've written :')

Annoying. Somebody’s been vaping backstage. So you pass through the sheer cloud of strawberry haze to access the wardrobe faster than usual. The clothing coordinator is already throwing a fit in front of the other backup dancers. Apparently, the celebs who prepared for their performance before you forgot their entire sewing equipment. Well. Now someone walks around with a badly stitched up jacket out there. It must have been a real hurry when they managed to leave it behind. 

Only as the coordinator has buttoned up your sequin suits and applied some setting spray to your hair does someone actually show up, separating the crew in the room. It’s BigHit staff. A sweating noona who keeps apologizing over and over, also picking up some eyeliners that she had dropped under the mirror counter. She says the boys were in a rush because they needed to rediscuss the setlist. Originally, they were supposed to play Not Today and a Tear medley, but the pyrotechnics broke during Red Velvet’s stage earlier. She speeds out of the room as fast as she arrived. Your manager knocks at the door and you get with the group, then march back through the vaping cloud to the stage where  _she_  waits. You assemble with the dancers and do some final stretching, then get into position when the lights are still out.

“Give it up for the MAMA 2019 international guest act — Ariana Grande!”

 

Spotlight on.  _No Tears Left To Cry_  starts playing. Ariana’s angelic voice reverberates through all the speakers, and you move along to the choreography. BTS, fully styled and ready for the final performance, sits in the first row right at the brim of the stage. They look good. Ariana’s stunt toward the end of the song goes well and you don’t drop your umbrella prop, unlike last time. It still haunts you, so you pay extra attention. You see the maknaes dancing in their seats, although the flashing light and choreography soon steers you toward the fringe of the venue when the song ends with thunderous cheering. This time was less exhausting, you can feel your arms tingle quite pleasantly.

Afterwards, Block B performs while BTS eventually disappears. Then it’s time. The screens all around turn bright and ARMY bombs are everywhere. Jungkook opens with Airplane pt.2 when you find a seat at the VIP area, Ariana already immersed in conversation with Blackpink and Monsta X. She asks to know who’s causing such a ruckus. The venue is getting louder and louder when  _Fake Love_  finally closes the evening programme. Ariana tells you that she really wants to meet them, especially the guy with the long hair and deep voice. You say that you have to catch the flight to Paris in three hours, but there might still be time to see the boys backstage. It’s right after the performance that the Daesang award gets announced. IU, dressed in the most sparkling gown of the evening, comes to the center stage to read out who the winner is. But the crowd is too noisy for you to even hear the nominees. 

Taken by Ariana’s hand, you step closer to the stage where a dozen stairs lead the way up as far as the masses of people in the VIP area around permits. You bump into a tipsy, silver-clad G-Dragon — what, he’s back from the military? — who almost spills his drink on a 500 Million Won Chanel jacket. But no apology can reach him through the  _BTS, BTS_ chants and applause. Then the crowd goes even wilder when the boys rise from their seats and walk towards IU. Ariana gets so excited that she breaks through the line of people at the stairs to wave frantically, then extends her hand towards Taehyung. You get dragged along since she won’t let your hand go, and people seem to actually make room because well, it’s Ariana, and she’s 5′0’’ so they want her to see everything well. 

Namjoon is the first one to take the stage. You can tell that the Fake Love choreography wore him out, but he has shades on so you can’t see his full expression. Then comes smiling Taehyung who sees Ariana, brushes his fingertips against her hand and then Baekhyun’s who stands beside her. He takes the stairs half dancing, half jumping. You don’t know what’s louder, the ARMY cheers or Ariana’s teary breakdown. She does let go of your hand by now and jumps into a confused Chanyeol’s arms who has to spontaneously comfort her. Meanwhile, you are squeezed to the front where Jin currently passes by doing a funny dance, and then a beaming Jimin dressed flawlessly in all black. A voice coming from the direction of SHINee yells something while Jimin takes the first step. He quickly turns to look who it is, stumbles with a pained expression—

Then, everything happens in a blur. Once your athlete instincts are kicking in, you see Baekhyun make room darting to the side like a flash while Jimin lands straight in the impossibly tight clench of your arms. Gradual panic wanders goes through the audience, then a murmur, then a sigh when you put Jimin down at the bottom of the stairs. He just keeps on stuttering and doesn’t want to move. Jungkook appears next to you blinking, but also cracking up when he sees Jimin isn’t injured, just immensely confused. You pat Jimin by the shoulder firmly and nod your head towards where IU stands with the award. 

“Fucking Jimin, you’re not Jennifer Lawrence! Get on that damn stage.”

And he bobs up. Jungkook and Yoongi continue dragging him up the stairs now while Hoseok is the last one to enter the stairs, dying of embarrassment but tipping his invisible hat to give you kudos when he passes. Namjoon starts his acceptance speech with a joke to ease the atmosphere, but the people all around are still mumbling. Ariana is still crying somewhere else since the crowd has been moving around. Now G-Dragon emerges next to you with a hiccup and congratulating you for receiving this award. He then goes on to banter with Red Velvet while other people keep approaching the VIP area and ask who you are. The final song plays and everyone moves up to the stage where confetti comes down to shower the artists.

Shoved somewhere between Monsta X and Twice, you see a blonde guy wriggling through the cluster of idols. It is Jimin who finds his way through the people and glitter rain to fall into your arms right away, earning a whistle from Jooheon who meant to casually chat with Shownu just beside you. Jimin goes on and on with the sorrys and thank yous. He is so warm in your embrace. So hot. You ask him whether you can drop by with Ariana later, and he says why not go backstage together with her, your dancers, and the hyungs once the song ends to get ready for the afterparty. The dancers you don’t feel confident about gathering just now, especially since they are all over the girl groups to ask about choreography tips. Ariana you do find somewhere mingling with IU, and she comes right along still sniffling. 

You notice how Jimin walks strangely lopsided when you arrive in the dressing rooms, so Namjoon orders an assistant to check up on him. BTS’ Manager says people are already blowing up social media about the fall, induced by Taemin’s encouraging cheer it seems, and ask for who Ariana Grande’s dance captain is. Whatever you say, they will find out sooner or later. 

After looking at Jimin’s ankle with the members crowded around, the mood for celebration soon wanes when the assistant decides to call the paramedics. Jungkook says he was wrong for thinking he was okay. The adrenaline was just to high for Jimin to feel it right away. It is a strange whim of fate that lands you cramped up in an ambulance with Namjoon, five members of late-night hospital staff, and Jimin crying on a stretcher. It hurts more that he thinks he ruined the awards than his swollen ankle itself. He holds Namjoon’s hand while the paramedics fiddle at his legs with their instruments. They say that they will undertake a minor surgery as soon as they arrive because  _the fracture is too complex to heal with any basic interventions_. It doesn’t make Jimin bawl any less. He almost squeezes Namjoon’s hand off. Oh, what a night. 

Arriving at the hospital, you see that Ariana has texted you saying the flight is canceled and postponed. The operation lasts one and a half hours that you spend hooked at the phone with Namjoon making a video call with the other members. They decide going to bed early in the hotel after knowing if Jimin is okay or not. The Daesang stands abandoned in a corner while Yoongi is asking all sorts of questions that not even the nurse in your waiting room can really answer. A doctor gives Namjoon a heads up at 10 pm, who immediately rings Jin’s number. But there seems to be someone else at the telephone giving instructions because Namjoon doesn’t talk. So you end up staying alone with Jimin after Namjoon is called back by the manager for a group meeting. Room 306 is where the nurse points you an hour later equipped with an advice to be as calm as possible. The room is spartan, only the large contraption at the end of the bed sticks out like a sore thumb. It’s Jimin’s left foot in a casket, painted orange with an iodine tint. 

“Noona,” he begins. You can see how the surgery has left dark traces under his eyes. It’s hard to believe after seeing him so glamorous earlier. But Jimin looks terrible. Completely destroyed. The edge of the bed has enough place for you to sit down on now that the nurses have left him alone with their trays and tests there. You know that he remembered the Ariana stage and insisted to just have you. Otherwise they wouldn’t have let you in. Not in a million years. But you know that if he’s lonely now, this is going to be the hardest night. It’s good that he asked. 

“I’m so sorry,” he grinds his teeth upon a second eye contact. “I know the irony,” you reply hands propped up at his heavy duvet. “Dancers don’t injure themselves when dancing. It’s always something else going on.” “Hm,” he replies, “it might have been the changed setlist. I prepared for another choreo. The last one was too leg-heavy. I’m just stupid. It’s so painful...” He winds in the sheets but stops, reminding himself of the casket. You rearrange the duvet so he is covered, the room isn’t exactly warm enough. “It was unexpected, that wasn’t something you could have influenced.”

“Still... they even had to do surgery. What if my foot won’t recover,” Jimin trembles with tears welling up at the corner of his eyes again, and his breath goes heavier. “Hey. Hey, baby. You’re not stupid. It’s okay,” you place both of your palms at his chest and stroke it. “Whatever happens, happens. But that’s not important now,” you keep on caressing to soothe his little sobs away. Jimin’s still in his surgery cloak, heavy linen that just won’t permit the warmth of your touch getting through. So you ask him whether it’s okay if you loosen the cleavage downwards just a bit. He just nods and clings so close, his heartbeat pulsates at your fingertips to heavy, so sad. You lower your lips to kiss his. He moves closer, accepting. 

It was not a coincidence that you were the one preventing his fall. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: submissive-bangtan


End file.
